


温柔疗法

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sick Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Worried Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 洛基有很多面，但是他从不迟到。所以当托尼等了两个小时，洛基还没有赴约时，托尼很难不产生最坏的联想
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Kudos: 2





	温柔疗法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentlest of Remedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303540) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



托尼的男友有很多面。他机智过人又风度翩翩，托尼喜欢他能时刻跟上自己的思路，也喜欢他比太阳还耀眼的笑容，当然这笑容几乎只有托尼一个人看过。洛基是个糟糕的厨师，睡觉时还喜欢霸占毯子。他床上技巧超高又很贴心。他是一个刻薄但又体贴，傲慢但是缺乏安全感的矛盾混合体。他经常撒谎，搞恶作剧，但却是托尼所认识的最诚实的人。他真的很棒，他是托尼一生的挚爱——

好吧，要讨论洛基的话托尼可能会花上整整一天的时间，但是在洛基的所有特征中只有一个——那就是洛基从不迟到。

当然，在某些场合洛基会时髦的晚到一会儿，或者是为了戏剧性的出场。但是如果是和托尼的约会，为了他们一起度过的时间，洛基总是按时到的。

正是这样的细节让托尼更爱他一些，尽管洛基热爱混乱，但是他总是为托尼保留时间，从不浪费他们在一起的每一分钟。

托尼对他们的计划很兴奋——洛基要带他们去Niðavellir，参观九界中最大的锻造厂，看用乌鲁制造武器的过程。洛基答应中午来接他，托尼一直在客厅等着。等到十一点五十九分的时候，托尼已经激动难耐了。然而……洛基迟迟没有出现。

期初，托尼以为洛基只是没注意到时间，也许他在商店结账时排长队了，或者，更有可能的是，他全神贯注地看书忘记了时间？

随着时间的推移，托尼开始担心了，当半个小时过去，洛基还是没有出现的时候——

“贾维斯? ”托尼问道，语气很担心。“你收到什么消息了吗? ”

“没有，先生，”贾维斯回答，“要我给他发个信息吗? ”

“发吧。”

托尼拿起 StarkPad，开始研究一些蓝图来分散自己的注意力，但即使这样也无法平息在他脑海中跳动的黑暗想法，不安变成了纯粹的担忧。

洛基可能陷入各种各样的麻烦中——他有可能被抓住，受伤，或者更糟。托尼更不愿去想洛基如果被神盾局抓住，或者被bilgesnipe咬伤，被关在Vanaheim的地牢里，或者被什么太空海盗绑架。托尼的想象力简直变成了无穷无尽的折磨。

他知道自己在犯傻，但是洛基从来不迟到，还没有事先联系托尼，更糟糕的是，贾维斯说洛基不接电话。

两个小时过去了，他无法集中精力做任何事情，于是他放下了平板。 他在顶层公寓的落地窗前来回踱步，试图让自己相信洛基没事，试图不去想可能发生在他身上的所有可怕的事情。

该死的

“ J，给我一套战甲，”托尼说着，转身迅速走向外面。 “我要去找他。”

第一个检查的地方是洛基的公寓，然后从那里...... 他想他可以去搜查其他恶棍的老巢，或者他可以问托尔是否可以搭乘彩虹桥。但是他真的希望事情不会发展到那个地步——洛基依然安然无恙。

飞行时间很短，洛基的公寓离大厦很近，托尼几分钟后就到了洛基的窗前，（好吧，也许他本来应该采取一些不那么夸张的方法，但是如果洛基有危险，托尼才不会在纽约的交通上浪费任何时间）托尼很多次都想让洛基搬进来，但是洛基还是偶尔会制造涉及一些整个城市的恶作剧，和复仇者们同住也不是完全没有风险的。托尼也喜欢他们现在的状态，渐渐地了解对方，有时会留宿对方家。这跟托尼以往的约会比进展慢了一些，但是感觉更真实。

托尼没有浪费时间，直接从窗户里进到洛基的家。公寓很宽敞，装修很有品味，出乎意料的是并没有很多绿色。托尼脱下战甲，寻找着男友的踪迹。

“洛基? ” 托尼试探性地问，在起居室来回扫视。他更担心了，以为洛基不在那里——但是当他看到沙发，他松了一口气。

洛基蜷缩在沙发上，缩成小小的一团，托尼一开始没看到他。洛基身上盖着一条红色的阿富汗毛毯，双臂环抱着胸口，托尼认出是大厦里丢的那条。托尼跪在沙发旁边，轻轻的拉住洛基的手，感觉太烫了。

“嘿，宝贝 ”托尼低声说，看着洛基的眼睛。

“安东尼? ”洛基呜咽着说。

“洛基，”托尼说，仍然惊讶地盯着。“哇，你看起来... ... 太棒了。”

洛基呻吟了一声，又闭上了眼睛。

托尼的讽刺没有收到反驳，这说明洛基感觉一定很糟。

“我能做什么？”托尼柔声问道。

“只是流感，”洛基的嗓音有些沙哑。

“流感？”托尼十分惊讶，“你会得流感？我从来没见过托尔生病——“托尼及时地住嘴，想到托尔和洛基实际上也不是一个种族，不是吗？他们的反应也有可能不同，托尼对提起这点感到有些愧疚。

但是洛基没有注意到。

“托尔一直有着奇怪的抵抗力，妈妈一直说是他小时候玩泥巴培养的。“洛基又呻吟了一声，用手挡住眼睛，“要是能不生病的话，也许玩泥巴搞到那么脏也是值得的。”

托尼几乎笑了，很少能见到洛基这样口无遮拦地讲话——但是看到洛基这么难受并不好玩。

洛基的呼吸平稳了一些，托尼知道他又睡着了。托尼把手放在洛基的额头，感觉他的温度。洛基又呜咽了一声，在睡梦里都在往托尼的手上靠。

托尼弯下身子，在洛基发烫的的脸颊上亲了一下，然后站了起来。

“来吧，”托尼说，“给你找个更舒服的地方。”

洛基浑身疼痛，他不想动，还跟托尼说着他很好。但是托尼知道如果洛基一直躺在沙发上会难受的，所以他穿上战甲，把洛基抱到床上。在给洛基盖上被子后，他向门口走去。

“安东尼，”洛基哑哑地说，伸出手想够他。

“别担心，”托尼说着脱下盔甲，拉住洛基的手。“我一会儿就回来，我保证。”这时放手很难，但是托尼还有事要做。

他来过这里很多次了，知道厨房在哪，他倒了一大杯水，回来递给洛基，帮他拿好水杯。

“你需要喝水。”

很明显不想被吵醒，喝水看起来是洛基最不想做的事。但是他还是一口气喝光了水，又固执地以相同的姿势蜷缩了起来，这让托尼安心了一些。

托尼又重新倒满了水，他还从浴室拿了一条毛巾，用水冰过以后放在洛基的额头上，希望这样能帮洛基降降温。

搞定，除了陪在洛基身边，托尼也没有什么别的能做了。托尼让贾维斯把战甲送回大厦，通知复仇者和佩珀自己短时间不会回去，然后他走到的床的另一边。

“往过挪一点，好吗？”

洛基的眼睛微微睁开，看着托尼的动作。“你会传染的。”

“没事，我今年打过疫苗了。”托尼说。“看来明年要想办法给你打疫苗了。”

洛基看起来还是有点不相信，但是他的姿势放松了一些，让托尼抱着他。两人的距离没有太近，因为洛基的体温还是过高，但是却很舒服。，洛基靠在他的肩膀上，托尼吻了下洛基的额头，用手指轻轻抚摸着洛基的头发。

“抱歉，我毁了我们的约会，”洛基小声说。

“别担心，”托尼答道，“我更愿意和你一起待在这里。”

洛基的姿势更放松了，尽管流感让他的四肢有点抖，他还是像没有骨头那样靠在托尼身上，

尽管托尼对能去Niðavellir很激动，但他知道他们可以改天再去。 在那一刻，最重要的是让洛基尽可能感觉舒服，这样他就能尽快好起来。不管是一天还是一个星期，托尼都会陪在他身边。


End file.
